


Behind Closed Doors

by Decaykid



Category: Daken: Dark Wolverine, Fantastic Four, Marvel, X-23 (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While babysitting for the Richards, Laura stumbles across something she shouldn't have seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

The kids are squared away in the entertainment room with snacks and a movie just plugged in to keep them occupied. Laura carefully makes her way down the hall. Reed and Susan had said everyone was off doing things, but she swears she caught Johnny's scent about thirty minutes ago. The children's muffled laughter can be heard, and she relaxes a bit at the knowledge that they won't be off roaming around while she tries to access the situation. A little voice tells her not to do this, that it's none of her business if Johnny is home, and with whom. But she convinces herself that the Fantastic Four have many enemies, and this may be an intrusion. After all, what better time to get the drop on your enemies than while they're all away?

She's surprised when she comes to the end of the hall, and Johnny's door is slightly cracked. As she gets closer, she definitely hears noises. The little voice in her head tells her that's enough, that's all she needs to know but curiosity wins the voice out. She gets up against the wall, drops to all fours and slowly crawls the remaining distance to the door. She crouches lower, and peers into the room. Her eyes widen at what she sees.

Johnny Storm is sitting on the edge of his bed, pants around his ankles and Daken is on his knees before him, head bobbing between Johnny's thighs. An odd feeling curls through Laura's stomach. She has heard Logan talk about Daken's sexual preferences before, although she doesn't believe that's why her breath hitches in her throat. No, there's something in seeing her proud, arrogant brother quite literally dirtying his knees and working so hard to please someone else. She watches as one of Daken's hands leave their brace against the bed to wander down and undo his own pants. Johnny gives a breathy chuckle.

"You're really into this, huh?" Daken winks in response. Laura feels she's seen too much, and reminds herself she needs to go check on the kids. After the whole 'dinosaur' incident, she's lucky the Richards even let her near the Baxter Building at all. This time, she crawls backwards against the wall until she meets the hallway and brushes herself off. She quietly returns to the room where she left Franklin and Valeria, relieved to find them half asleep and slumped against each other in a pile of wrappers and assorted junk food.

She takes a seat in the kitchen, which is located behind the couch. The movie and children's soft snoring is the background noise to her whirlwind of thoughts as her mind tries to process what happened just minutes before. What was Daken doing here with the Fantastic Four? There's no way he's just hanging around. Are he and Johnny some sort of thing? Do the others know about it? Laura debates if she should tell Reed and Susan about her discovery, save for a few details of course.

"Oh, hey Laura. Didn't realize you were still here." Johnny's voice cuts through her thoughts. "I'm going to order in some take-out for dinner, you want me to get you anything?" Laura glances at the clock.

"No thank you. Reed and Susan will be home soon."

"You don't want to stick around, hang out for a bit?"

Just then another presence enter the room. Laura turns to see Daken come in with that smug grin on his face, hands in his pockets, leaned casually against the entrance was between the hall and kitchen. Daken gives her a simple wink and she feels her face flush as she suddenly takes interest in the floor.

"No thank you," she replies to Johnny. On second thought, perhaps it's best to let things run their natural course.


End file.
